What If
by ThaysCRVLH
Summary: O que aconteceria se Finn não tivesse ido ao auditório naquela noite? E se tivesse sido algo mais que um beijo? Como isso mudaria suas vidas? (A fic se passa depois do episódio: Showmance. Finchel, amizade Puckleberry).
1. Chapter 1

**What If**

* * *

**Glee não me pertence.**

**A história também não é minha.**

**-É da gloria-cullen-potter ( u/1872684/gloria-cullen-potter)**

**-A história original está aqui: s/6307312/1/What-If**

**-Então se lembrem os créditos não vão para mim.**

**-E foi autorizada a tradução, então não é plágio.**

**-Já estou postando essa história no Nyah Fanfiction! Mas como ele está excluindo algumas histórias, pensei logo em colcoar aqui.**

* * *

**What If**

_"Muitas pessoas dizem que o destino é marcado pelas escolhas que_

_fazem... Prefiro pensar que é devido à negligência..."_

* * *

Rachel não era tonta.

Ela não seria outra perdedora de Lima... Ela tinha sonhos,

sonhos maiores do que todos os seus companheiros. Ela iria a lugares, iria para a Broadway. Seria uma estrela... Sairia daquela maldita cidade, como todos chamavam.

E claro que ela não contava que seus hormônios adolescentes apareceriam... E, em uma noite, seus sonhos tinham ido para o fundo do mar.

Uma noite, uma só maldita noite, e tudo se foi.

Quando ela se ofereceu para ajudar Finn com seu canto, não imaginaria que iria acontecer. Era apenas mais uma maneira de passar mais tempo com ele, estar mais perto dele...

–Você pode me beijar se quiser – lhe havia dito, olhando para ele, enquanto faziam uma pausa.

–Eu quero.

A próxima coisa que soube e que estava deitada no chão, com Finn sobre ela, enquanto se beijavam.

Sabia que deviam parar, tinham que parar... Mas ela não o impediu.

Suas roupas estavam desaparecendo lentamente... Sim, Rachel Berry tinha perdido a virgindade com Finn Hudson no chão do auditório da escola, em um dia qualquer.

E francamente, depois disso, se sentiu humilhada.

Não esperava que ele deixasse Quinn, mas pensou que pelo menos eles iriam conversar sobre aquilo. Não aconteceu. Era como para ele, nada aconteceu. E agora não podia evitar se sentir mal toda vez que pensava no bebê que Quinn estava esperando.

E mais uma vez voltou à vista sobre seu relógio sobre a pia.

Mais um minuto.

Como havia deixado isso acontecer? Ela sabia muito bem o que poderia ter acontecido, mas na hora a ultima coisa que lembrou era de usar a maldita camisinha.

Era a hora.

Pegou o pequeno teste com a mão trêmula e respirou fundo

antes de ver o resultado.

Acenou um pouco a cabeça e deixar sair o ar preso.

Saio do seu banheiro e deixou o teste na gaveta de seu guarda roupa, pegou sua mochila e desceu as escadas.

Naquele dia, foi para a escola como qualquer outro dia, deixando para trás um teste em sua gaveta... marcando positivo.


	2. CapítuloI-Algumas mudanças da minha vida

Capítulo I - Algumas mudanças da minha vida

"E onde menos pensei encontrar uma mão amiga, alguém me cedeu seu ombro e me ajudou a ficar de pé... Ele apareceu."

* * *

Rachel estava tentando deixar o seu dia mais normal o possível, tratando de não recordar das duas listras rosa que haviam marcadas no seu teste, o sinal inconfundível de que sua vida havia mudado para sempre. Durante as duas primeiras horas conseguiu, mas ao caminhar rumo à classe de espanhol seu estômago se revoltou e teve que correr para o banheiro, batendo em alguém no caminho, mas não podia parar para ver quem era e oferecer uma desculpa decente, como deveria.

Ela agradeceu aos céus que não havia ninguém, não queria ter que explicar. Mal conseguiu chegar ao banheiro antes de esvaziar o estômago sem contemplação... Os enjoos se intensificaram e o gosto azedo atingiu sua garganta, gemendo. O estômago ardia, não sabia se era a bile agora, ou por não ter tomado café da manhã.

"Assim que começa, né?" – Pensa, enquanto coloca, quase inconscientemente, uma mão em sua barriga lisa.

Os enjoos param por alguns minutos, mas quando pensa que já acabou eles voltam tendo que se inclinar de novo para não sujar o chão.

Não era a primeira vez que vomitava (lhe dava vergonha de admitir, mas já fez antes provocando ela mesma), mas esta é a primeira que faz por causa daquele pequeno ser, que até ontem não sabia que existia, e não suportar pensar que aquela não será a ultima vez que visitará o banheiro naquele dia.

–Berry? – Rachel queria que a terra se abrisse e lhe engolisse no mesmo instante. Puck tinha entrado no banheiro das mulheres (para o que, não tinha a menor ideia) e a havia encontrado vomitando... E sim, ai está de novo o maldito enjoo.

Quando enfim termino, para sua desgraça e surpresa, Puck ainda estava ali. Mas ainda mais surpreendida quando, ao tentar levantar-se, inclinou-se a ajudou, tomando-lhe o braço e levando quase todo seu peso, enquanto a água do vaso descia. A encosto contra a pia e abriu a torneira. Rachel lavou a boca, recusando-se a vê-lo através do espelho. Tudo isso foi feito em completo silêncio de ambos.

–Toma – virou-se e viu o menino lhe oferecendo uma pastilha de hortelã.

–Obrigado – suspirou, pegando com as mãos trêmulas, colocou na boca e suspirou.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, simplesmente se olhando, um esperando o outro falar; mas Puck vendo que nenhum dava o passo se adiantou.

–Que diabos te passou, Berry? – a garota abriu a boca, mas ele a corto ante que nem meia palavra saísse dela – E não diga que não foi por nada, por que ninguém vomita por nada.

–Por que você se importa? Nós nunca fomos amigos.

–Não somos – concordou – mas você bateu em mim enquanto corria, e não posso deixar que alguém como você faça.

–Comi algo que me fez mal, é tudo – a olhou, como se não acreditasse em nenhuma palavra, mas não disse nada. Saiu sem ao menos lhe olhar uma última vez, deixando-a sozinha... Com medo dos primeiros sinais e com dúvida de que assistiria à aula do Sr. Schue hoje.

* * *

O resto do dia passou com mais duas viagens ao banheiro.

Quase esteve a ponto de não ir para o Glee naquele dia, mas desistiu da ideia, principalmente por não querer ficar sozinha em casa, ou pior, ter que lidar com seus pais.

Entrou na sala, garantindo que como todo o dia fosse a primeira a chegar. Deixou suas coisas no chão e aproximou-se do piano, para ver algumas partituras.

Ouviu passos, e olhou para a porta para ver Puck entrar, com o violão nas costas e as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Como todo dia a ignoro e sentou em outra extremidade da sala; por um momento Rachel suspiro aliviada, acreditando que o incidente da manhã havia sido esquecido.

–Ainda está doente? – disse depois de um tempo. Não definitivamente não esqueceu nada. – Está pálida e cansada. Deveria ir para casa...

–Estou bem – respondeu.

–Como seja Berry... Mas se vomitar perto de mim, pagará – se apressou a adverti-la – Além do mais, se seguir vomitando poderão pensar que está grávida – riu, mas o riso foi cortado ao ver sua reação. A menina se congelou no lugar, sentindo a náusea voltar, enquanto apertava as partituras nas mãos – Berry?

Ela olhou para ele e soube. Não sabia como, simplesmente soube.

Puck conhecia aquele olhar. Aquele olhar de angústia, a tensão nos ombros, os olhos cansados e vermelhos... Tinha visto antes... Em Quinn.

–Oh não... Não está...

–Não diga – o cortou, com sua voz embargada, como se estivesse a chorar a qualquer momento. E maldição, Puck não podia suportar ver uma garota chorar.

–Sim, está.

Ninguém poderia dizer mais nada porque naquele momento Kurt e Mercedes entraram, e logo depois Artie e Tina...

A medida que os outros membros do New Directions chegavam, Puck ia se afundando mais em seus pensamentos, incapaz de evitar de olhar para ela.

Quando a prática começou Rachel atuou – ou ao menos tentou – deu opiniões, cantou com Finn, mas sua mente continuava girando a mil por hora.

A prática terminou e cada um foi para seu lado. Finn se topou com ela, mas Quinn o puxou, e não puderam nem dizer meia palavra. "É melhor" pensou Rachel, não sabia como falar com ele sem a voz trêmula.

Ao chegar a seu carro viu Puck encostado, como que a espera.

–Você está grávida – disse ele, quando finalmente ficaram frente a frente.

As palavras acertaram como pedra no estômago. Dizendo o que tornou mais real, mais ainda do que o teste dando positivo ou o tempo em que estava no banheiro, inclinada contra o vaso.

Rachel assentiu, olhando para baixo.

–É do Finn – disse novamente, e a cabeça de Rachel de disparou na sua direção – Me contou o que passou entre vocês – deu de ombros – Vai dizer?

–Eu não posso... É muito com o bebê da Quinn... Eu não posso fazer isso... Além disso, ela precisa mais do que eu.

–O que você vai fazer então?

–Eu não sei! Não sei o que fazer com ele ou comigo! – não sabia se "com ele" se referia a Finn ao bebê – Eu não tenho a menor ideia... – começou a chorar, algo que estava querendo fazer desde que o teste marca a sua existência.

E ali está, essa sensação no peito de Puck; a mesma que sentia quando era pequeno e sua mãe chorava por que seu maldito pai os havia abandonado, a mesma que sentiu quando sua irmã caiu da escada e berrou o caminho inteiro para o hospital... E como sempre não sabia o que fazer. Não era bom com os sentimentos femininos e todas essas coisas de mulher.

Desajeitadamente se aproximou dela e a abraçou um pouco, dando uns tapinhas nas costas. Logo Rachel agarrou-se a seu peito, balançando o corpo contra a dele com soluços.

–Eu vou te levar para casa – disse ele, sem dar a ela a chance de recusar, a colocou em seu carro, e mesmo que ela negasse, o resultado seria o mesmo. Não é preciso ser muito inteligente para perceber que, no estado em que ela estava era impossível dirigir sem causar acidentes graves.

* * *

A viagem foi silenciosa – bem depois que os soluços da menina cessaram – ambos perdidos em seus pensamentos, sem se atreverem a se olhar.

Quando Rachel desceu do carro, enfrente a sua casa, seus olhos se encontraram e ele sabia o que ela queria dizer.

–Não direi nada, Berry - Ela assentiu com a cabeça e entrou na casa, sem voltar a vê-lo novamente.

A caminho de casa, o menino não pode deixar de perceber o quão improvável situação que encontrava (encontravam), como se o destino lhe pregasse uma peça pesada.

"Quinn está tendo o meu bebê, mas diz que é do Finn. E Rachel, que sim terá um bebê de Finn não dirá nada."

Quem pensaria que a escola poderia ter tanto drama?


	3. Capítulo II - Puck e Rachel não combinam

_"Meu melhor amigo não é alguém com quem compartilhei os melhores momentos da minha vida, mas sim me sustentou nas mais difíceis"._

* * *

Náuseas matutinas... Bonita forma de despertar – notaram o sarcasmo? –

Negando-se a passar por sua rotina de exercícios diários, tomou banho e colocou uma saia preta e um suéter rosa. Entrou na cozinha e descartou o café-da-manhã, mesmo que na noite anterior não tenha comida nada, mas no estado que se encontrava não era capaz de manter qualquer coisa no estômago. Ela se despediu de seus pais e foi para a escola.

Tudo parecia normal naquele dia... A não ser que Noah estava encostado no seu armário com os braços cruzados no peito.

–O que faz aqui? – perguntou Rachel, notando como alguns alunos os olhavam e cochichavam.

–Nós precisamos conversar – disse o garoto, sem se mover de onde estava.

–Não há nada que falar – abriu o seu armário e começou a tirar algumas coisas.

–Como que não? Temos que conversar sobre o que me disse ontem...

–Eu não disse nada – relembrou, e ele rodou os olhos – Por favor, Noah apenas esqueça. Pode?

–Não posso – confessou, em um sussurro, como se a admiti-lo em voz alta era uma blasfêmia - Não pude dormir desde que você me disse - chegou mais perto, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a menina empalideceu e correu em direção à banheiro – Genial – suspirou e a seguiu.

Ninguém notou que certa garota gótica os observava intrigada.

* * *

–Ela se foi co-correndo e Puck e a se-seguiu – contou Tina aos demais membros do New Directions algumas horas depois.

–Eu tenho aula junto com Rachel e ela não veio – comentou Artie, pensativo – Na verdade é a primeira vez que ela falta.

–Agora que você mencionou, Puck também não participou da primeira aula – recordou Finn – Mas é o Puck, ele quase nunca entra...

–Mas Rachel nunca falta pessoal... Algo está acontecendo aqui.

–Oh vamos Mercedes – reclamou Quinn, alisando a saia do uniforme – O que está acontecendo entre eles dois? É óbvio que Puck estava a incomodando, como sempre.

–Mas porque os dois faltaram?

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa mais Rachel entrou, seguido de perto por Puck, e sentaram-se em frente à sala do coral. Finn não pôde deixar de notar o rosto pálido da menina. Ele queria parar e perguntar o que estava errado, mas não foi por duas razões. Primeiro por que Quinn estava ao lado dele e em segundo lugar porque, desde aquela noite no auditório da escola não tinha falado com ela pelos amigos que achavam que eram...

–Bom dia garotos – cumprimentou Sr. Schue, ao entrar e deixar suas coisas no piano – Vamos começar com uma nova canção... Oh Rachel, pensei que não viria. Não assistiu minha aula de novo.

Finn pode ver como a menina como a menina corou ligeiramente, mas não perdeu o tom pálido.

–Desculpe, eu não estava me sentindo bem.

–E já se sente melhor? – Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mas ela podia ver o olhar de descrença que dedico Puck – Ok, a canção de hoje...

E mais uma vez, como no dia anterior, Rachel se colocou no piloto automático e empurrou suas preocupações para o fundo da mente; mas assim não fez o jovem de moicano, que não podia e ver o rosto da menina e ao mesmo instante para seu ventre ainda plano.

O ensaio terminou e todos seguiram seus caminhos... Até que Puck via novamente Rachel indo ao banheiro das garotas.

"Aqui vamos outra vez" – pensou, enquanto a seguia; mas antes de entrar, parou e pensou novamente: "Por que eu estou preocupado com o que acontece com a Berry?" – suspirou – "Por que o pai do seu filho e quem mantem o seu" – se relembrou e entrou de uma vez.

–Longe Puckerman – reclamou a menina, inclinando-se contra o primeiro banheiro, mas ele a ignorou.

Engoliu seu orgulho de garoto mal, em que tantos anos jogava raspadinhas aos garotos "inferiores", inclinou-se para ela e segurou seus cabelos, enquanto Rachel esvaziava o estômago. Feito isso, a ajudou a levantar-se e abriu a torneira, como feito no dia anterior.

–Como você vai para casa? – perguntou, enquanto lhe oferecia outra pastilha de menta.

–Vou caminhando.

–Te levarei – disse a ela sem dá tempo negar, pegou a sua mochila e a dela e a guiou até a saída.

Passando pela porta notaram que a maioria do Glee Club ainda se encontrava ali, exceto por Santana e Brittany.

Todos se viraram para vê-los, mas Puck preferiu ignorá-los, colocando a mão no seu braço a guiando até seu carro.

–Amanhã te atormentaram com perguntas – Rachel informou, enquanto saiam do estacionamento.

–Isso vamos ver amanhã.

* * *

–Viram isso? – perguntou Kurt, sem tirar o olhar de assombro – Diva e Puck foram juntos.

–Creio que Mercedes tem razão depois de tudo. Ali está acontecendo algo raro – comentou Artie.

–E temos que averiguar isso – agregou Quinn, sentindo algo estranho dentro de si. Todos a olharam – Nenhum de nós queremos que o Puck pegue a loucura da Rachel, ou sim? – todos negaram – Então temos que averiguar o que está passando.

A caminho de casa Quinn não podia deixar de pensar em Puck. Por que estava perto da perdedora Rachel Berry? Por que se foi com ela? Por que a seguiu quando ela correu?

–Está bem? – questionou Finn, ao ver tão calada.

–Sim... Só pensava – suspirou – Por que acha que o Puck está com a Berry?

–Não sei... Mas conhecendo ele não é nada bom.

–Seguramente quer o mesmo com todas as outras... Entrar em suas calças – a garota notou como o namorado apertava as mãos no volante.

"Está ciumento" – pensou com pesar.


	4. CapítuloIII-Eu tenho que dizer uma coisa

"_**Um bom professor não é aquele que busca as melhores pontuações para o aluno, sim aquele que ajuda seus alunos em cada passo do caminho."**_

* * *

No dia seguinte, Rachel atravessou as portas da escola, quase uma semana depois de descobrir que estava grávida, ela decidiu que precisava falar sobre isso com alguém... Alguém a mais do que Noah. Embora ela fosse grata pela forma em que o menino estava ajudando, precisava de alguém, alguém que lhe ajudasse a como contar a seus pais para não quebrar o coração deles no processo.

Como cada dia desde uma semana, Puck estava encostado em seu armário, mas desta vez tinha um saco de papel em uma mão e um copo de gelado no outro. Imediatamente, e quase que por inércia, fechou os olhos esperando sentir a familiar sensação no rosto...

Não aconteceu.

Desconcertada abriu os olhos e notou o garoto a mirava com uma sobrancelha levantada.

–Eu sinto... Eu pensei... – ele a cortou, oferecendo a bebida – Eh, obrigado.

–É de uva. Eu sei que você gosta, porque da última vez que te joguei um desse, lambei os lábios antes de se limpar – lhe passou o canudo – Sem ofensa Berry... Mas a cada dia se vê mais pálida e magra – entregou o saco de papel – É um sanduíche de geleia de morango, sei que não come nada de animal.

Rachel assentiu com um sorriso suave.

E sem dizer nada, naquele momento de humanidade pelo badass da escola autoproclamado, se afastaram e seguiram seus caminhos.

Alguns minutos depois, Rachel mentalmente agradeceu o gesto de Noah.

Ele descobriu que uma das poucas coisas que seu estômago poderia resistir nos dias de hoje, além de biscoitos, vegan claro, e chá de maçã, eram geleia de morango e gelado de uva.

Mas ainda sim, necessitava ajuda... Ajuda de um adulto. Então ao terminar de comer quase sem duvidar, foi ao escritório do professor de espanhol e diretor do coral Glee, William Schuester.

–Posso falar com você? – perguntou com os braços ao redor de si.

–Claro, entre – sorriu, e deixou alguns papéis de lado – Tem alguma ideia para a prática de hoje?

–Não... Na verdade, venho dizer que nos próximos meses não poderei participar ativamente do clube, como até agora havia feito, por motivos de força maior.

–Por favor, não me diga que está renunciando...

–Não! – a menina quase riu ao ver a expressão de medo na face de seu professor, mas imediatamente sentiu as lágrimas ardem os olhos – É apenas um pouco mais... Complicado de explicar.

"Como complicado quanto dizer que eu tive um aquecedor no auditório da escola com um cara que tem uma namorada e agora eu tenho um bolo no forno" – Pensou, e com horror se corrigiu: "Deus, eu estou gastando muito tempo com Noah já falo como ele!"

–Você está doente?

–Não... – respirou fundo e fechou os olhos – Estou grávida.

* * *

Nos vestiário dos meninos, Finn procurou a melhor abordagem para falar com Puck e saber o que estava acontecendo entre ele e Rachel, mas há uma semana o seu amigo o estava evitando como uma praga.

O viu terminar de guardar suas coisas e soube que aquele era o momento.

–Puck! – o chamou, dando tapinhas nas costas com mais força do que deveria.

–Hey! O que passa irmão?

–Ei, cara, onde você se meteu depois dos treinos? Vi o seu carro, mas não você?

–No banheiro – não virou para dar a resposta. Não mentiu em tudo. Rachel e ele tinham passado um bom tempo no banheiro feminino enquanto ela vomitava. Ao longo dos dias, tinha quase se tornado uma tradição aquilo. – Por quê?

–Não, nada... É que... Bem, eu não vi a Rachel – Puck resistiu ao impulso de suspirar, mas revirou os olhos – Você sabe se... Bem, se há algo de errado com ela?

–Por que eu deveria saber? Ela me odeia.

–Por que vocês têm passado muito tempo juntos na escola ultimamente – Puck conhecia seu amigo, sabe que o tom de "eu não me importo, só estou comentando", era totalmente falso.

–Finn olha, digo isso por que... Bem, eu te aprecio – o mais alto assentiu. Puck era estranho pra falar sobre seus sentimentos – Berry está passando por um momento difícil. Se você quer saber o que acontece, fale com ela, eu não vou dizer mais nada.

E antes que ele pudesse responder-ou processar o que foi dito-, saiu dos vestiários.

* * *

Puckerman caminhou até Rachel, pronto para brincar um pouco. Mesmo que a mesma estivesse apoiada com as mãos sobre a barriga. Era engraçado quando ela ficava irritada, mas rapidamente percebeu que seus olhos vermelhos. Ela estava chorando, não tinha que ser um gênio pra descobrir isso.

–Quem foi? – A menina não respondeu, mas era óbvio que ao ver como seus ombros sacudiam, ela tinha começado a chorar outra vez – Berry, caramba, fale! O que aconteceu?

–Eu disse ao Sr. Schue.

De todas as coisas que esperava ouvir... Essa definitivamente não era uma delas.

–Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele saberia – acrescentou, já que ele não falou – Também hoje vou contar para os meus pais, se for para explodir a bomba, que exploda completamente – encolheu os ombros e secou as lágrimas com um rápido movimento de mão – Mas antes eu tenho que ir ao meu ginecológico às 15h30min. Eu não vou ficar para o Glee.

–Você tem tudo planejado, não? – tentou brincar – Vamos pelo menos um sorriso – mas não aconteceu.

–É a única maneira de não me jogar de volta, Noah.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, ela fingindo arrumar seu armário e ele pensando em o que dizer.

–Vai sozinha a consulta?

–Não é como que muitos soubessem – deu de ombros.

–Rachel – colocou a mão sobre a dela, que segurava um livro – Você está tremendo. Você não pode ir a lugar nenhum sozinha, até eu sei disso – soltou a sua mão – Vou com você, mas se chorar de novo, te deixo lá.

–Vai comigo?

–Eu te disse, nada de lágrimas – Rachel sorriu um pouco, pelo menos, o que pode.

–Bem, nos vemos na porta da sala do coral antes das 15h30min, pra dizer ao professor.

–Não tenho que ser responsável pelos meus atos a ninguém Berry. Se eu quiser, eu vou agora.

–Isso é terrivelmente irresponsável, Noah Puckerman! O clube está contando conosco, por isso não pode simplesmente desaparecer sem dizer nada! Nós também temos que estar conscientes da tarefa, esta semana, temos de escolher uma música e se preparar. Agora eu penso que nunca te vi cantar um solo! E é uma pena, porque você tem uma voz muito agradável, que custa atingir notas altas, mas que se for corrigido com um pouco de esforço, afinal você não tem os anos de prática que eu tenho. Você sabia que eu ganhei meu primeiro concurso de canto antes mesmo de aprender a andar? Eu juro! Se você quiser, eu posso ajudar a testar e...

–Deus, Berry, feche a boca – rosnou, recebendo como resposta uma careta – Eu juro, quando você fala assim, me faz querer te botar fogo – umas animadoras passaram perto deles os observando-os – Nos vemos fora da sala.

E como Puck havia prometido, pontualmente às 15:15, ambos foram solicitar a licença da prática naquele dia, palavras dela, não de Puck.

Enquanto conversavam, os outros membros foram chegando e tentavam ouvir sorrateiramente, sem sucesso, um pouco da conversa.

–Boa sorte! – lhes desejou Will, enquanto os dois judeus saiam da sala – Ok pessoal, vamos começar. Hoje quero falar da música pop...

–Sr. Schue – Kurt chamou com a mesma cara de intriga dos outros nove membros – Puck e Rachel não vão assistir ao ensaio?

–Não... Tem algumas coisas a fazer.

A classe continuou normal... Mas por dentro, Finn estava louco para sair e alcançar Rachel.

"Porque está com o Puck? Creio que me queria" pensou, mas de imediato a culpa lhe atingiu, "Você está com a Quinn, ela vai ter o seu bebê. Esqueça o que passou com ela".

As lembranças daquela noite compartilhada com a morena voltaram em sua cabeça.

Lembrou-se do seu corpo macio e fino sob o dele, seus lábios devorando um ao outro, sua voz doce gemendo o seu nome, seu toque, seu gosto... Droga!

–Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro – Anunciou saindo correndo para fora da sala e indo ao banheiro mais próximo – Pense no carteiro, pense no carteiro – Se lembrou ao entrar.

Lavou as mãos e fechou os olhos com força, tentando não... Er, bem, não que acontecesse com frequência, mas sempre essa noite insistia em voltar.

Quando se acalmou, ligou a água fria e molhou o rosto. Ele teve a sua primeira vez no piso do auditório com Rachel Berry, e então como um covarde, fugiu. Pediu pra não dizer nada terminou de se vestir, e a deixou. A tinha machucado, e agora parecia que até sua amizade estava morrendo.

Mas isso não era motivo para buscar consolo nos braços do Puck... Era?

"Eu não quero perde-la, mas é meu dever estar com a Quinn e meu filho, não posso falhar com eles".

Quis chorar...

Quis gritar...

Quis chutar algo...

Mas ficou lá, de frente ao espelho, sabendo que quando voltar vai encontrar a cadeira de Rachel vazia.


End file.
